fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanFiction:MHQ:To Hunt A Man Chapter 10 - Panic and Prejudice
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage Previously: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 9 - Into the Maw Language Warning It’s late. A little bit after midnight to be exact. They guys are awake, and there has been no sign of Annie. They’re starting to grow worried. What could have happened that would be taking her so long? “Yeah, maybe we should’ve stopped her after all…” Kreuz wondered. It was a bit late for that now though. “She probably got arrested for trespassing.” Sky suggested. Blue and Kreuz agreed that it’s possible, although they hope that isn’t the case. They decided it would probably be a good idea to check with the town guards to see if she really is under arrest. So off they went. The moon isn’t out, so it’s quite a dark night. Only the lit torches and lanterns around some peoples’ homes provide light. The group made their way to the guard post. The man who greeted them did not seem happy. “This better be good.” The guard said. “Woah there friend, what’s with the attitude? Maybe we have an emergency.” Said Blue, being his usual antagonistic self. “Yeah I bet you have one. What, are you going to say the local merchant smuggles drugs? What other false accusations do you have?” “Hey! Look here mother fu-!” Sky covered Blue’s mouth so he didn’t get them into trouble. Kreuz took over the conversation from there. “We just wanted to know if uh, you made any arrests recently?” “Why the fuck would I tell you?” Kreuz grew a bit nervous. “Well, maybe our friend got arrested?” “The girl with all the wild accusations? Why would she-” The guard stopped short. “Uh…” was all Kreuz could utter before the guard went back into the building. They guys looked at each other in confusion. Suddenly, a few guards marched out and straight past them. “Well this can’t be good.” The guys followed the group of guards as they marched on through the night. They eventually arrived at M’s place. The town officials must have alerted the guards to what happened with Annie earlier and now Kreuz and his friends have possibly just put Annie in more trouble. The guard knocked at the door. It wasn’t long before M answered. “Forgive the disturbance at this time of night, but has that girl come by and bothered you more?” A guard asked. “No she has not,” M answered. He already began closing the door. “Now you must excuse me, I need some sleep.” Before he could close the door all the way, a man could be heard screaming from within his residence. M’s face grew pale as he hurried to close the door. However, a guard put his boot in the doorway, stopping it. “What was that?” the guard has grown suspicious. “Well, you see, that’s, well, personal.” M is struggling to find a proper response. The guard continues to look at M suspiciously, thinking. Another scream was heard. The guards glanced at each other before pushing their way in. Kreuz, Blue, and Sky are just awkwardly standing off to the side, watching all of this unfold. “Who else is here? Reveal yourself!” A guard yelled. M wasn’t sure what to do. Anything he could try to do would likely raise suspicions even higher. It didn’t matter much though, as Pinky came storming in, furious. “M! That little shit just bit me! Twice! When can I...finally…..kill….uh, I mean- why didn’t you tell me we had guests?” Pinky tried to be nonchalant at the sight of the guards, but it was too late. What’s more is that Blue stormed in as well. “YOU! You’re that fucker from the woods!” Blue was smiling menacingly. “Oh I can’t wait to pay you back for that!” Pinky and M both were speechless. The guards recognized Pinky from wanted posters, and were about to draw their weapons before Annie barged in from the other room and jumped onto Pinky’s back. Pinky was struggling as Blue went to help her by starting to punch the criminal in the stomach. Some of the guards were trying to pry Blue and Annie away from the man, while others were trying to take him down themselves. So much was going on at once. Kreuz and Sky were just watching. M began to back away slowly from all of the commotion. He reached into a case, but Sky caught on. “Kreuz, he’s getting something!” Sky alerted his friend who reacted accordingly. Kreuz charged for M and tried to swing at him, but M was able to dodge. It was revealed that he pulled out the gauntlet he used on the Najarala. He raised it in the air and it began to glow. Only seconds after, a roar could be heard. Everyone paused and listened for a moment. The silence was then broken by a monster crashing through the building. It happened so fast. The monster whipped around these appendages, and with the hooks at the end of them, it cut right through some of the guards, killing them. And just as fast as the monster attacked, it was up in the air, with M and Pinky on its back. It was the Doragyurosu. “Damn you and your friends, princess!” M yelled from the back of the Wyvern. They then flew off into the night. The remaining guards tried to see if their bloodied comrades were alive, but unfortunately they were gone. One guard approached Annie. “On behalf of the guards of Atakaze Town, I apologize for writing you off before.” “I appreciate that, but it’s not really important now. We need to tell the officials what happened.” Thankfully Annie is free, but this situation has taken a turn for the worse. M has fled from the town and who knows what he could be planning on doing next. Next Time: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 11 - Bounty Hunter Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86